


Deacon the dancing queen

by Cool_Cat686



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dorks, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Cat686/pseuds/Cool_Cat686
Summary: You can danceYou can jiveHaving the time of your lifeOoh, see that boyWatch that sceneDEACON the dancing queen
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 6





	Deacon the dancing queen

**Author's Note:**

> The boys go to a party and get drunk.  
> #discodeaky

In order to celebrate their latest album, Roger suggested that they should go to a pub and get drunk. Have a funny night, hanging out and drinking. Brian agreed under the condition that nobody lost to much control or started a fight at the pub. 

Last time they all went to their local pub, a stranger mistook Roger for a girl and wouldn't fuck off. Hot headed and drunk Roger took great offense in that and started to snap back at the rude man, who was ready to throw hands. 

Freddie was the first one to go between them and land a hard punch to the strangers face. The friend of the man who was holding his bloody nose, cursing under his breath, stood up and started shouting at Freddie and Roger. Brian helplessly tried to calm the other man down, which turned out to be quite difficult. He earned himself a hard push to his shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards. 

,,Fuck off you lanky giraffe!" The man snapped. John walked up to the man and pushed him of Brian. ,,Don't fucking push him..."  
The bassist growled, chausing the other man to choke on his breath. Although John was quiet and shy sometimes, when he was mad, he could get scary as hell. 

,,I promise you Bri, this time will be different, because we will go to a club! I heard there is a party this weekend darlings", Freddie said excited. He was already thinking about what he should wear. Maybe his new black leather jeans with a nice top. He couldn't wait for the weekend. 

Brian sighed defeated. ,,Alright than let's just meet up at your place saturday evening. At least you won't be late then since it's your place." Freddie rolled his eyes at Brian's remark about him always being late. 

(Saturday evening 8 pm: Freddie's place)

They were used to getting ready together, but getting ready and having shot after shot was difficult for Roger, who was teasing his hair right now. More volume was his mission and taking another shot was his side quest. 

,,Hey Deaky! Can you give me a shot of whiskey?" John nodded and poured some of the strong liquid in a glass. He gasped surprised when Roger's lips moved near the glass, tipping his head back. John carefully tipped the glass, letting the liquid pour into Roger's mouth. He watched the blonde swallow and choke up slightly. 

,,Huuuuuh! Fuck", Roger groaned. ,,That was a big one Deaky."  
John blinked at him. His cheeks burned a little. Was it the alcohol or the erotic sight before him. ,,S-sorry."

,,S'alright", Roger grinned. ,,Hey Freddie do you have some mascara?" ,,Of course dear, here you go!" 

After they were all ready, they took some more shots. Freddie decided to wear a black tank top with a v cut, showing of his chest, along with his new black leather jeans. Brian was wearing skinny jeans and a baby blue t-shirt, which was showing of his hips and flat stomach and of course he was wearing his beloved clogs. The other boys decided to wear regular nike runners. This was a dance party after all. Roger had his favourite skinny jeans on and a open vest. Deaky decided to keep it simple. Light blue high waisted skinny jeans and a white button up shirt with short sleeves. It was his favourite because it had palm trees on it.

(9 pm: at the club)

Stepping out of the taxi Roger noticed just how tipsy he already was. He didn't mind tho because: that was the point. The goal was so celebrate. To party with his mates. Stepping into the club, he first noticed how many pretty girls were dancing around. Yes tonight would be great. 

The blonde and Freddie were waiting for their drinks, which Brian and John kindly collected from the bar. Roger's mouth watered when he saw his cocktail in Brian's hand. He ordered a 'old glory' and Freddie settled for a strong beer. When they all sat down on a table with their drinks in their hands Freddie decided to take this opportunity. ,,To us! We did so well darlings. All this hard work! Now let's have some fun! I love you beautiful bastards! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" 

The band got more intoxicated as the hours passed. Roger couldn't remember the girls name, who had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She was talking about how she had to leave soon and that her friends were waiting for her. He thanked her for the dance and the drinks. Which was odd since he usually paid for the drinks. He didn't mind it tho of course. He was kinda disappointed in himself for getting drunk so fast. 

He made his way to the bathroom, getting checked out by some girls, who giggled when Roger flashed them a cheeky grin. After peeing for like a whole bloody minute he stood by the sink and washed his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks rosy, pupils slightly dilated. A sudden slap on his butt startled him. He turned around to see a drunk Freddie laughing behind him. 

,,There you are darling! I thought you would leave with that hottie on the dancefloor. She's cute!"

Roger grinned and wrapped his arm around Freddie's broad shoulder. ,,Nah... tonight is our night! I want to have a good time with you guys!" 

,,Well then come on blondie more drinks wait for you on our table!"

As they made their way to said table Brian shook his head when he saw the singer and drummer stumble towards him. He himself was drunk as well but not as drunk as the other two. ,,And you are sure you can fit more drinks in?" The tall brunette asked Roger with a hint of concern. ,,You would be surprised how much fits into me Brimi!" Roger laughed without even thinking about his use of words. Brian blushed and shook his head again. Freddie grinned and gave Roger's butt another firm slap. ,,Oh I bet a lot! Roger darling can you go look for Deaky please? He must be still dancing his ass off on the dancefloor."

Roger gave Freddie a surprised look. That Deaky liked to dance was obvious. 'Disco Deaky' he thought. He also knew the drunker he got the more his dance moves increased. He had to see that for himself. It was fun to see on stage but actually seeing him shitfaced and on the dancefloor? ,,Sure I'll go get him!" He beamed.

He made his way through drunk sweaty people. At first John was nowhere to be seen. Only then he noticed a group of people circling around a guy with fluffy brown hair. ,,Deaky!" Roger tried, but of course the music was way to loud. He pushed himself through the people and saw John shaking his butt, grinding his hips. A girl and a boy dancing close to him, laughing and dancing with him. Roger was impressed to say the least. The People around them were cheering for the bassist, who happily jumped up and down now to the beat of the music. His hair adorably shaking with his movements.

After another song came on, Roger decided to take the opportunity and walk up to John, placing a hand on his shoulder to spin him around. His eyes widened when he saw that the younger man had his shirt unbuttoned, presenting his chest and a little bit nipple. 'Hot' Roger thought. 

,,Rog!" Deaky beamed as he turned around and saw the drummer. He hugged him and placed his hands on Roger's waist, slowly moving them both to the rhythm of the beat. The blonde chuckled and wrapped his arms around the bassist. ,,I'm soo drunk Deaks", he shouted in the others ear. ,,Mmhm me too!", John replied with a giggle. 

,,Fred and Brian are waiting for us on the table. Wanna grab some new cold drinks?"  
,,Just one more dance okay?" John slurred, his accent thick on the 'okay' 

Roger laughed and agreed, earning himself a big toothy grin from John. 'His thoothgap is so cute' he thought to himself.  
John pressed himself closer to the drummer, his hands now on the small of Roger's back. Slowly swaying his hips to the current song 'just the two of us' which appeared to be bassbosted and slower. It was probably the alcohol tho. Roger moved one hand of the younger mans shoulder to pet his fluffy hair. ,,So fucking fluffy..." 

,,mmmh", John groaned and grinded his hips forward into the others crotch. A surprised moan escaped his lips, feeling the hard erection from the bassist against his crotch. The blonde bit his lips and grinded back, now looking directly into John's half lidded eyes. His cheeks were rosy and his lips looked so fucking kissable. He ran his fingers through John's fluffy hair and slightly pulled on it, who gasped and gripped Roger's butt in return. 

Roger's own erection was getting hard to ignore. He was humping sloppily against the other man like a horny teenager, placing feverish kisses and love bites on the others neck. ,,Oh fuck Rog..." 

The blonde grinned at him fake innocence in his big eyes when he slowly closed the distance between their lips. John moaned into the kiss still swaying from side to side to the music. Their tounges danced for a moment before they had to pull away to breath. John seemed to be lost in the others eyes for a moment. His heart was beating like crazy. The drummer looked so hot and beautiful in the disco lights. His rosy cheeks, his sweaty chest, those rosy swollen lips...

John leaned in again, but Roger suddenly remembered that Freddie and Brian were still waiting for them. ,,Deaky the others are- mhhh... fuck! Still waiting for us"  
,,Right...ahh!" 

Roger smiled wickedly. ,,You want me that bad baby? Hmm?"  
Rolling his hips against the other and scratching at the others back. ,,Haa! Y-yes!" Yep Deaky was definitely very drunk. Usually quiet and shy but when he was drunk like that the bashfulness faded away. John's hands started firmly kneading Roger's ass cheeks. A high pitched moan escaped his lips, which he probably would be embarrassed about if he was sober. 

Sharing one last heated kiss, the bassist and the drummer finally made their way to the table. On the way to their friends John was still bobbing his head and swaying his hips to the music. Roger didn't even noticed that they were holding hands.

,,There you guys are! Did you get lost?!" Brian asked raising a brow at the giggles from the younger men in front of him.  
,,Oh don't be so grumpy! They were probably dancing as they should. You should take an example darling!" Freddie commented with a hint of sass. ,,I don't dance Fred."

,,Yeah, Yeah but you drink! So let's drink darlings!"

Raising their glasses and taking big gulps of the cold, strong liquid, Roger only then remembered that he was still hard. He looked over to John, who had the same problem. 'Fuck I hope they don't notice' he thought to himself. 

After a few more drinks and a couple of dances they decided to call it a night and take a taxi to get home. Freddie sat in the front telling the driver the address in a slurred voice. Brian tiredly sat down in the back at the right. Roger was seated in the middle and John to his left. The taxi driver started the car and Brian already drifted to sleep. His lips were slightly parted and Roger thought about putting his finger into the taller mans mouth to annoy him. But John's head on his shoulder brought his attention back to the bassist.

His hair tickled him slightly, but he didn't mind. Experimentally he let his hand slide up John's firm thigh, who squirmed under his touch. Deaky looked up at him with wide eyes and Roger only smirked at him. ,,Shhh..."

Rubbing the others thigh for a moment before placing his hand on the crotch area, rubbing the cock through his trousers. John whimpered and tried to keep his hips from bucking into the drummers touch. Dancing queen from ABBA played quietly in the background and Brian's soft snoring next to them was a friendly reminder for them to keep quiet. 

Freddie who has been telling the driver some stories suddenly spoke up again. ,,Hey Deaky, don't chuuu think that it sounds like they're singing your name?" 

,,Er- yeah I guess", John chocked when the massage on his crotch intensifed. ,,Deacon the dancing queen!" Freddie laughed and turned his attention back to the driver to continue the story.

Roger took the opportunity to slightly nibble on John's ear.  
,,Wanna come home with me?" The blonde hotly moaned into the bassists ear. ,,R-Roger please..."

(2:42 am: Roger's place)

Freddie offered Brian to sleep at his place, since the taller one  
was so tired and exhausted. After saying their goodbyes the drummer and the bassist stumbled into Roger's apartment. Giggling they made their way to Roger's bedroom. The blonde gave John some clothes to sleep in and told him he could just get changed in his bedroom, since he wanted to get two cold beers from the kitchen and get changed as well. Roger went to the bathroom, changed his clothes and took two beers out of the fridge.

When he entered his bedroom again Deaky was in his short shorts and a tshirt. They listened to music and drank some more before Roger moved closer to John to press a cold, wet kiss to his lips. The younger one immediately kissed back. 

Laying down on the bed, they started to full on make out again.  
Humping and grinding like horny teenagers. ,,Do you wanna fuck me? Hmm Deaky?" The blonde rasped hotly into the others ear.  
,,Oh God, yes please..." he begged. Roger grinned at how desperate his bandmate was and lowered his head, exposing John's chest to play with his nipples. As it turned out he was very sensitive. 

,,Haaah! Fuck...Rog!" The other smirked and continued nibbling on the sensitive nub. Kissing his way lower and lower, Roger placed a kiss on the pulsing head of John's cock making the younger shudder. ,,Aah! F-fuck wait Rog- I want to make you feel good too!" He blurt out. Taking Roger's face in his hands, the bassist pulled him up for a kiss, before flipping Roger on his belly. Surprised at the manhandling, he gasped and looked over his shoulder to see John place soft open mouth kisses on his lower back and butt.

The drummer choked on his moan when he suddenly felt John licking a long, wet stripe over his hole, while his skilled fingers kept his cheeks spread apart. It was a new sensation to Roger but it felt so good that he could feel his toes tingle. Thick arousal building up once again in the pit of his stomach.

,,Mmmh, John! Fuck! Ohh yes..."

If John was sober right now he would probably get shy at the volume of Roger's voice, but right now he just hummed softly, to busy eating the blonde out. Roger's shaking hands reached for the nightstand. He took the lube and placed it on the bed next to John. 

,,Fuck I need you inside of me baby", he groaned and watched John look up with dilated eyes. John lubed his fingers up and carefully teased the rim of the others entrance, before gently pushing in. Moving his finger in and out, slightly brushing the drummers prostate every now and then. He added another finger and watched in awe as Roger squirmed on the bed sheets.

,,Oh fuck! Your fingers feel so fucking good..." he moaned and fucked himself back on John's fingers a bit. After a third one was added and John patience wore out, Roger turned around to lay on his back, spreading his legs apart. ,,God, you're good at fingering", he rasped and pulled the younger one down for a kiss, roughly pushing his tounge into the others mouth. Groaning into the kiss, John settled between the blondes legs and nudged his erection into the tight rim. He stilled for a moment, just letting his head disappear in Roger's tight heat.

,,Mmmh fuck Deaky!" he sobbed and wrapped his legs around the bassist. Taking the encouragement, John pushed in further and choked on his breath. He was trying his hardest not to just ram himself into that tight heat. After a moment he spoke up, his voice shaky and hoarse. ,,Please, can I move?"

,,Yes, go for it! Fuck me baby. Come on Deaky!"

And so he did. He angled his hips and rammed himself into Roger's hole. Humping him like mad. His flat stomach deliciously rubbing against Roger's cock. 

,,Oh f-fuuuck! Yes! Ahhh fuck Deaky!" The blonde moaned and threw his head back. He scratched at the others back.  
,,Roger you feel so good. So good..."

,,Mmh... ah! Fuck yes go harder Deaky! Fuck me!" He screamed not giving a single fuck about how loud he was right now. John picked up speed and suddenly Roger felt so close. He wanted to warn the other man but the constant penetration of his prostate  
knocked the breath right out of his lungs. 

,,De-hmm...", he tried but damn the bastard was going so fast right now. Tears spilled from Roger's eyes, which rolled to the back of his head. His orgasm hit him like a train, his whole body shaking. 

,,Ahh! I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna-" John choked out, spilling into Roger who moaned weakly, still cumming. John's entire body shook before collapsing onto Roger's. Both catching their breath.

After what felt like a minute John slowly slipped out of Roger and layed down next to him. ,, Are you okay?" He asked gently. The blonde cuddled up to him and kissed his neck. ,,Yes. Fucking hell..." his head was spinning from the intensive orgasm and alcohol but he was also very relaxed. 

Still one way or another they had to clean themselves before going to sleep.


End file.
